Morty, hurry the fuck up stop jerking it
by NobodyButaFlower
Summary: Morty wakes up to find his soul mate tattoo on his chest. Only to find out who his soul mate is and hoping for the best.
1. Chapter 1

You wake up to the warmth of your own room, blinds open letting more heat from the sun in. It's slightly to warm but not enough to make you break into an uncomfortable sweat. Shuffling on your bed, stretching and hearing some of your joints popping from the sudden movement. That didn't sound too good. Grunting a little as you snuggle up in your blanket, just staring blankly at the wall with sleepy eyes. Not even thinking until your stomach demands food.

Getting up from your cozy little den you made out of your blanket you grungly get up and steadily make your way downstairs to get a bowl of some kind of cereal because we all know mom stopped cooking after Summer moved out and dad and her got a divorce

The house is quiet, Rick probably doing something somewhere. And mom probably at work, practically skipping down the stairs you see mom at the table drinking some kind of steaming liquid

"Morning honey" she greets you with a lazy smile and dead eyes. She's been working nonstop ever since dad left. She got a job being a full time big animal surgeon. You're proud of her but you miss the long hours when she's gone at work, sometimes not even returning home until later the next night.

"M-morning mom."

Reaching for a bowl mom stops you, "Thought Rick was gonna make those uh" She stops for a moment. "Klopes cake? I don't know some kind of alien food for your birthday."

Rick. Your heart beats a little faster at the mention of his name, made your stomach flutter slightly. You've always had a slight crush on the old scientist, making it hard to focus some nights when you two are close in the ship. When he pulls you to safety because you were to distracted looking at him to notice the life or death monster coming towards you. "O-o-oh really? Th-a-a-ts nice of Rick!" Your stutter comes out more when you talk about him. "I'll go see if he's upstairs." you run up the stairs, you have to see if you got your marks yet. You did turn 16 so it should be on your body somewhere, you didn't notice anything on your arms this morning but might as well check the rest of your body.

When you turn 16, the first sentence your soul mate says to you that day will be on your body. It slowly fades after a few years or so after finding your soulmate. Instead of the sentence it leaves a little symbol where it once was. Mom still has hers, Rick never got one. (So he says) And summer actually found hers. A little circle with a bow stabbing through it making it look like its kind of melting away.

Upstairs in the bathroom you wonder what your mark will be. You blush at the thought of being with someone for the rest of your life. You hope their nice, maybe it's Jessica! ..no it cant be she already has a tattoo on her hand that say FUCK OFF in all caps. Jeez, she really knows how to pick em. Even if it's her soul picking and not really her? You don't know, its confusing and you just want to find your tattoo.

Looking in the mirror you check your arms one more time, turning them over. But there isn't anything yet, the thought that you might not have a soul mate flashed through your mind before you shake the thought away. Lifting up your plaid pj pants, checking your legs but still nothing. So finally, taking a deep breath you raise your blue t-shirt up slowly, pulling it off in one swift motion.

There. Right on your chest where your heart is is a sentence. You trace the skin where it's at, smiling like a huge dork as you practically jump up and down. Until that is the actual words sink in, leaving your mouth agape. No, that's a terrible thing to have on his chest! That's a terrible person to have as his soul mate even if he is attracted to them! It's wrong, you know that. But you can't help but smile about who it is. Or might be.

Before you can put your shirt back on you hear a knock at the door. You jump a little in place

"M-morty, hurry the fUUGH-ck up, stop jerking it." Rick grunts from the door. Not even giving you a moment to respond the door opens, standing there is Rick. His eyes scanning your short stature, lingering on your chest. On the tattoo. His face is blank and you worry for a moment and cover yourself with your hand. Grabbing your shirt and bolting out of the small room into your own.

Rick looked confused, slightly hurt that you left without saying anything

Of course your soul mate had to be Rick Sanchez.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the safety of your own room you quickly hide under your blankets. How embarrassing, Rick seen the tattoo on your chest. Your heart is pounding, you hope he doesn't hate you after finding out that your his soulmate.

Time ticks by, not realizing just how much time you spent in bed wallowing in your own self pity and embarrassment you hear a knock at the door. You hide deeper, hiding your red face even more."C-come in." you let out, voice pitch getting higher.

Rick opens the door, a plate full of some alien looking pancakes. You always loved those. Grey in color and smooth in texture. Even though they looked gross they tasted amazing. They even have white balls on them, half melted. The memory of your first time ever eating them slithers its way into your head.

Rick took you to a part of the outskirts of another galaxy, a little restaurant in the suburbs of the planets littering the area. It looked cute, homey and even inviting despite the other areas of that galaxy. The alien workers even looked nice. Sitting down Rick ordered for you, klope cakes. You protested, wanting to try something else but it was too late. Eventually the waitress (or so you think) brought two big steaming plates of the grey cakes. White balls on them that look like slightly melted marshmallows. Only for Rick to spout nonsense at you. You hope he was joking but knowing space he probably isn't.

"Small creatures M-morty. Th-AGH-ts why these guys kill em. Cook the babies and smother dead young kids all over your klope cakes M-morty." He chuckled. "y-y-you're eating babies Morty. Babies"

He stopped after you kicked his knee and took a tentative bite.

"H-hURGH-ppy birthday Morty." Rick walked over to you, holding the klope cakes in his hand. He doesn't seem to notice how red your face is. (Or care)

Sitting up you take the cakes from him and stuff your mouth full just as your stomach growls hungrily for the sweet cakes your grandpa made for you. "Th-thanks Rick" you say as some food drops from your mouth. Thats gross but you honestly don't care, you're so hungry you could eat a horse right now.

"J-jesus Morty, calm down there not going anywhere anytime soon." He says, sitting down next to you, almost touching. It sends shivers down your spine. You always loved being close to him, even if he is spewing insults at you.

After you finished your breakfast (In the middle of the afternoon that is) you look up at him, his eyes focused on his thumping leg, shaking his whole frame slightly. He doesn't do that often, but when he does it usually means he's thinking hard. You take it that he can't control it.

"Th-thanks Rick! They were good. A-are we going on an adventure today or-" He stops you.

"M-ORGH-ty"

"Yeah?

He leans on you a tad bit, he's not that heavy. Slim body but lean muscles from years of fighting to stay alive. He's still shaking slightly as his leg still bounces. He smells like fresh laundry, alcohol, food and whatever the smell is buts it's definitely him. It all makes you dizzy in a good way.

"Yo-you're a good kid, M-morty." He rubs your head, taking a big gulp of his flask after. "I-I always figured, since you know. I-I-I-I didn't have that" he gestures to the area on your chest with the tattoo like it makes him sick. Like you make him sick. Like being soulmates with your grandson makes you hate everything a little bit more. And you can agree, givin if you never had any feelings for the older family member you would feel the same. You cant judge him, but that doesn't stop it from hurting any less.

Rick pinches his nose, his sleeve falling down a little bit to reveal faint black letters on the inside of his wrist. Your stomach drops a little, even though it's your words he doesn't want them. He drops his head a little too fast. "I never thought it'd be you." he whispers in his raspy, gruff voice.

Something about his voice makes your heart flutter and your knees go weak. Something about it also hurts. Deeply. You don't want him to hurt, to be in pain, to feel any negative emotion because of this one thing. Because nature decided to make yours and his life even more troublesome than it already was. "Y-yo-you know if you d-do-don't want to uh, ya know." you mumble out the last bit, Rick getting closer to hear you.

"What? M-mORGH-ty my bodies not the same."

"Be with me or wh-whatever? We-we-we can pretend this never happened, that I never got my tattoo! Rick and Mo-morty for 100 years, right?" You were frantic, not wanting him to hate you, not wanting him to leave you like he did years ago with mom. You can feel the prick of tears stinging at the corner of your eyes, a lump in your throat, making it hard to breath past the hurt.

"M-morty- I-I. Fuck." He stops, taking a drink from his flask again. "Do-do you realize what this is? D-do you even want this Morty? It-it's a big deal to everyone. To you Morty. I don't want to hurt you."

You shift slightly, tears still wanting to leave your body. "I- uh, Jeez Rick I-I don't know. you clumsily let out, words shaky. Your heart is pounding in your chest.

You close your eyes. You don't want to do this right now, you just want to lay down and never wake up. To be on an adventure with Rick or something, anything. Anything to stop this pain that will surely get worse once he leaves. And you're scared he might actually leave, but maybe this time forever.

You do want this, you're scared to say so though. Afraid if you say yes he might do it just for you and not him. That he might torture himself for your sake. He's sacrificed a lot, hell, even himself before. Always pulling through though.

You tense up when you feel the bed shifting, Ricks getting up. "Think about it M-morty. You know where to find me when you got an answer." He rubs the top of your head once more before bending down and giving your forehead a slight kiss.

He walks out without another word. And with that, you let your tears finally fall.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains smut. Just a head's up

You make your way downstairs. You're tired but then again when aren't you tired? You need time to clear your head. Maybe just sitting in your dark room for a few hours drinking might help.

After sitting down at your messy desk you start drinking. More and more until everything is a hazy fog from right and wrong. You feel guilty, you shouldn't have feelings for your own grandson, even if you are soul bound together. You surely noticed the slight crush Morty had on you before and you certainly knew about your forbidden feelings. But it's still wrong nonetheless.

You booted up your old chunky laptop built with actual alien ware. You set up cameras in your room a while ago, make sure no one unwanted comes in. (Like Jerry.) But you were semi-okay with Morty coming in, not even letting Beth come in to take your dirty clothes anymore. Although you were okay with Morty coming in once in awhile when you were gone to take a lab coat once in awhile (you weren't really sure why until you watched one of the recordings.)

With guilt you opened up the file, saved and hidden in the depths of your laptop. Its of Morty, sneaking in around 3 at the morning when you were off doing something somewhere else in the galaxy. You lick your lips as you press the all too familiar play button.

It starts with Morty coming into your room one night, his face a beat red and he's pitching a tent in his boxers you notice from the camera angle. He goes to your cot where your lap coat was laying from when you fell asleep and shuffled it off in the middle of the night before grabbing a new one a shuffling out of the room to do important things in the morning. He grabs it, nervous and slightly shaky. He's halfway out the door before he turns around and heads to your cot, climbing on and wrapping himself in your old blanket. It's dark but you can see him lift the jacket to his nose, eyes shut and mouth slightly open. You can hear a small moan as you can see him rubbing himself through his boxers, still holding your lab coat.

His head rolls back, revealing his slender neck as his hand dips into his boxers and a steady up and down movement takes place. His mouths open, a little bit of drool escaping and landing onto your coat and blanket. The pace increases, his hips bucking slightly.

The video in front of you makes you groan, you've never seen anything as hot as your own grand kid masturbating on your bed to the smell of you. You let your hand wander down, unbuttoning your slacks, you shimmy out of them just enough to grab a tight grip on your throbbing cock. God, this is so wrong. You slowly rub the head, smearing pre as lube down your shaft. It feels so goddamn good though.

"fuck." you mutter out, biting your lip before a gasp comes out just as you go faster.

Morty speeds up and you do too, almost matching his pace. Watching his eyes flutter and hips bucking and you're so close. He moans your name, again and again that it almost sounds like he's in the room with you. "Morty, fu-fuck"

"Rick!"

You freeze, that's definitely not part of the video. You turn around from your spot on your chair, noticing a blushing Morty with his back pinned against your door.

"Mo-Morty! Wh-what are you do-doing here?"

"I-I-I uh I came to give you my-my answer, Rick!" he practically yells, his face red as a tomato. "What are you doing?"

"Wh-wh-what does it look like, Morty I'm kind of busy here." you grunt out, hand still just slowly rubbing your head.

He notices, blushing even more now. "we-well" he can't seem to find words at the moment, instead his face changes from shy to determined. He slowly walks closer to you.

You just watch him, how slender his body is, how he still isn't wearing a shirt and seeing your words on his chest thrills you, excites you, makes you want to mark him with bruises and bite marks. It's so unmarked and it's all yours. If he wants it. Before you know it he's standing in front of you, face redder than you've ever seen it before. Your heart beats faster, fear and excitement flowing through your veins.

He leans over, he's so close to your face you can smell the klope cakes. His big brown eyes piercing yours just for a moment before he shuts them tightly, tilting his head slightly and messily kisses you, his breath hitches when you finally give in and kiss him back, enjoying the taste, the sweet taste of the sticky pancakes, tasting his everything, memorizing the way his lips curve around yours.  
You test the waters by licking at his half parted lips. He lets you in, and you grab at his waist, pulling him closer towards you as your tongue explores his mouth.

He moans slightly as you push him on your lap, getting better leverage. He wraps his arms around your neck and breaks the kiss. His breathing ragged and eyes still closed. God it looks so fucking sexy.

You move to his neck, sucking hard as he pants and becomes jelly in your lap. "Mm, R-r-rick." his voice stutters out.

You stop suddenly. Moving to look him in the eyes. "M-morty." you start, kissing his lips softly. "What's your answer sweety?"

He visibly blushes at this new pet name. He nods. "I-I want to make the bond.." he snuggles into your neck. Oh god he's adorable as fuck. You can't help but hold him tighter.

"I wa-want to do this right then"

He looks up at you, eyes big and shining. "So-so you don't hate me?"

You hold him tighter to you. "Of course not M-OURGH-ty. I-I-I've been wanting this for quite some time now too, I never thought it'd be you. Or anyone for that matter. Bu-but i'm glad you want it too and i'm not just some gross old man preying on his grandson."

He giggles at that, leaning his head on you. You can't help but smile and bury your nose in his curls and breath in. Content for now.

He squirms a little in your lap, making your very apparent boner even more noticeable as you groaned a little in pleasure. "R-rick uh, how long- how long have you been watching that?" he darts his eyes to the computer screen, it paused on him still jerking off on your cot with your lab coat wrapped around his hand and shoved next to his nose.

"For a while now Morty." You hold tightly around him as you stand, using your free hand to shut the laptop and carry him over to your bed.

"R-Rick! Wa-wait!" he holds onto you tighter.

"Calm down, i'm just getting more comfortable." You lay him down, sliding in next to his slim figure. Grabbing his waist and pulling him close to you. "You're gonna get sick if you keep waking around half naked you dweeb."

He nuzzles into your warmth, a smile evident on his lips.

"M-morty"

"Ye-yeah grandpa Rick?"

"I love you even if you're a pain in my ass." you close your eyes, enjoying the closeness.

"I love you too" He smiles, giving you a small kiss. "Even if you're the biggest asshole sometimes."


End file.
